Mommy
by Lexi And Stefan Romance
Summary: we could just fuck, or we could make love." or in which a underage boy develops a sexual relationship with his older neighbor- that includes him calling her mommy.
1. Chapter 1

His house is empty, the only sound is infiltrating the patter of heavy rain on the sidewalk. Along with booming thunder palms against the clouds.

thick smoke, leaves the lips cascading over her hand, where it disappears. Suddenly, she crushes the bud out in your ashtray. Looking to feel the clear, refreshing rain.

Laughing, high as a kite she descends the stairs, making his way to the entrance of your home. Out into the cold room, taking in all the beauty and chaos.

Looking up, watching the shadow of suns on it clouds near the thick of lighting failures.

Almost suddenly, a strong cough interrupted his reverie. Drastically to fit your head in the direction of the noise. Just to see her child neighbors. Stefan, or something.

"Stefano? What are you doing?" coughs Elena

"Enjoying the view just like you." He laughs

"Well, your cold son back inside." Elena rebuke

"My name is not Stefano, by the way. It's Stefan." The child mocks

"Forgive me, I suppose, back into love." Elena smiles

"I'm locked out, and my mother is in Louisiana." he sighs

"Well, come on. Hurry up." Elena hisses, cold rain making her shiver.

Flipping her wet hair, it enters your home.

"Fuck you, take off your clothes. I'll give you a towel." Elena says

Running upstairs, she snatches a large towel for your bathroom. Taking a big shirt, she bought on purpose. Due to his love for oversized shirts and men's boxers, except these were Bart Simpson embellished the fabric.

"Here you go, you can use these. I just used these boxers once, if you are comfortable with it." Elena smiles

"Where are your husband?" Stefan frowns

"Oh, I'm not married." Elena nods

"So these are your clothes?" Stefan frowns

"The clothes are not gender. Place them, your lips are turning purple. Or you can take a bath here. If you want." coughs Elena

"If it's okay." Stefan turns his head, waiting for an answer.

"Sure, go ahead." Elena says, pointing at him go.

Elena takes her wet clothes, he left behind. Throw them in the wash.

After that, she takes a bath alone. Enjoying the sweet scent of her sabã to dress up, it stores all your cannabis in his can. Hide it in your closet, she slips into her puppy slippers. The lower position again.

"Where's his boxers? I put your clothes in the washing machine." Elena nods

"Sure it along with your towel. Thanks for your help." Stefan smiles

"No problem at all, dear." Elena smiled, hang the towel on the nearest bathroom, along with boxers out of his hands. He joined with the rest of his clothes.

"Would you like something to eat?" Elena asks

"No, thanks."

"Are you sure, I have chips, we could sit and watch some television." Elena counters

"Well, then fine." Stefan nods

"Okay, I'll get them." Elena nods, walking under its sleek floor. His soft socks on the surface.

She quickly back with single chip along with some creamy dip, sour. Stefan sits quietly as she travels the movies.

"We could watch Family Guy." Elena shrinks

"OK." Stefan shakes his head, his jaw shaking gently as he chews.

The theme song plays softly, while they sit in silence. Only a couple of times loud obnoxious laughter August erupts along parts engraç laughs every time in his ridiculous laughter. Snickering at his side.

"I'll be back with some soda, you like Sprite?" Elena asks

"Yes thank you." Stefan nods, a little nervous, confused as to why she helped him.

"Here it is." sighing remote slips from your domain, "Fuck, I always do that." she mutters

She bends down, small shorts to get up, letting him see the black cloth for for the perfect way to her slit.

"Why did you help me?" Stefan asks

"Well, you're not weird." Elena laughs

"I went to your baby shower, since my father works with his mother. I saw you for a week while you were 9, one just last year, I took you to school while you were late and I always say hello to you when I pass it on the beach. "

"True," Srefan waves

"You are a good boy." Elena nods

"And you have the munchies." Stefan laughs

"Shush, how can you tell?" Elena frowns

"You called me Henry, first, her eyes were red as blood, and I can smell faintly." Stefan laughs

"God, shut up, how old are you now?" Elena rolls her eyes

"Seventeen, you?" Stefan asks

"Twenty-six." Elena shrinks


	2. Two

"Maybe we should break the window? I would pay for the repair, make sure that you do not have the keys?" Elena says, adjusting her dress.

"No, I'm sure." Stefan grunts, looking at the fat ass of Elena as she checks all ceramic spare keys.

"Why- why are you wearing that dress?" Stefan chokes, covering it like a confused cough.

"I have a Galla art to go to my father. I mean, I could take it. It's just you are badly dressed and I do not know, his strange means, you're not my son, even if I did leave it does pass the night- fuck, I digress. "groans Elena

"I think she should just break the window." Elena shrugs

"Shit, you think so?" Elena pants

"Yes," he smiles awkwardly gawking at her curvy body.

"Oh my God." Elena sighs

He can feel the rush of blood to your penis, I heard her moan one spanish term. Not familiar with these girls like her. He likes different, he loves it.

"Look, I'm just-" Stefan grabs a brick-shaped flower in his hands pounding it through the transparent glass.

"Fuck no .. so, God, what am I doing? Are you sure this is going to be okay?" Elena asks

"Yes it's good." Stefan nods

"Okay, well, goodbye!" Elena frowns

"Um, bye." Stefan smiled weakly

"Wait .. did you want to come? I'll call your mother, if you give me your number ..?" Elena urges caution

"Are you sure?" Stefan tries to hold in his excitement.

"Yes, I'm sure. Give me your number?" Elena asks

"Come in, I left my phone in my room last night." Stefan sighs, quickly up the stairs.

"Okay," Elena follows him, his scent linens home and incense.

She is shocked, his room surprisingly clean.

"Here, I do not have an access code, just go to contact and find what my mother says." Stefan says

"Um, okay- shit!" Elena gasps, whimpering that she dropped her phone on the wooden floor.

"Fuck! I'm sorry, I'll pay for any damage." Elena pants

"You curse a lot." Stefan laughed, watching her as she picks up the phone carefully.

"What are you laughing! I just dropped this phone, the iPhone. Its 6s one god, as you work this thing. Again, I'm sorry." Elena moaning, muttering a few expletives in Español.

"He's fine, and you do not have an iPhone?" Stefan asks

"No, I got this giant Samsung." Elena shrugs, rolling through his contacts she finds the "mom".

"That's weird, I'll be back." Elena blurts leaving.

"Hey dear!" applause Liliy

"Hello, it's no jenna daughter Elena?" sips Elena

"Oh hi!" liliy says

"Stefan was arrested outside the house yesterday and I let him spend the night. I was wondering if it was all right? I'm sorry, it was raining alot-"

"No, everything is fine. Thanks for taking care of my baby." liliy says

"My father is having a Galla art nowadays, do you mind if I take it with him. He wants to go." Elena bites the side of his face.

"That would be okay, I think. There's no harm in that?" Liliy beat her lips softly, thinking further.

"Yes, that's right. We know each other well enough." liliy sighs

"Okay, sounds swell." Elena laughs

"Thanks again, bye." liliy says

Elena expires quickly, making their way back to Stefan's room.

"Oh, um, sorry." Elena gasps, his eyes looking at his pale chest adjustment .Well as his thick thighs, muscular. She can see the big brand your bulge under the thick cotton Klein.

"She said, you can come with me. Just dress shirt button and a pair of jeans? Elena shrinks

"All right, it'll be cool." Stefan nods

"This is weird." Lena blurts again, sighing in herself, her word constant vomiting.

Waiting patiently while Stefan gets dressed, he stands in front his , he grabs the brown button-up sliding it along with some pants he gases found in the back of your closet. That smell of pine and dish cleaner.

His thoughts consumed by Elena, wondering about her. Remembering things, such as her swollen shape shaped ass heart, and full breasts strong Spanish accent, making him pass out in deep pleasure.

Although he is inexperienced with the older woman. He wants to eat her pussy again and again and again. Stefan wants to feel the warmth of its smooth walls.

A soft moan leaves lips as his hand stroking his penis. Very dry due to lack of lubrication. But it feels so good, but he wants something slick and wet.

"Stefan? You are almost finished. I'm sorry for rushing him to need half a jet." Elena sighs, knocking gently on the door.

"Yes, here I come." Stefan says hoarsley.

Grunting he tries to fill his boner in his pants. Resulting with a large bulge in his pants.

"Fuck you, go down." Stefan whispers

"Fuck." He curses, he moves to soak your hands in clear gel, beating its edges down, smoothing her hair back, but not quite.

Quickly, he starts his Marmot jacket hanger holding her in over her crotch. Going down the stairs.

"Sharp." Elena smiles

"Thank you." Stefan nods

Quickly they walk in sync toward his car. They enter the large vehicle, smelling those car fresheners you see hanging on the rear view window.

"OK, let's go." Stefan's arm pulls back, as it removes the car out of the park. Disappear toward the center.

"God, this sucks." Elena says, turning the radio

105.1.

Music filled with lively pace and Spanish fills the car. Elena hums along, Stefan sits quietly, looking at the thick thighs and skin almost smooth paste.

"So where do you go to school?" Elena asks

"I honestly do not know, I changed schools recently, but its close to the University of Chicago." Stefan nods

"Oh, wow, fuck I forgot what is your call as well. I saw my god daughter play volleyball there." Elena smiles

"Yes, it's great." Stefan nods

"Definitely". Elena passwords

"Where did you go to school?" Stefan sips

"I went to school in Mexico." Elena laughs

"It's like here?" Stefan wonders.

"No more or less." Elena frowns, "I do not know, things change."

"You were born in Mexico?" Stefan asks

"No, I was born in Cuba. Built in Mexico." Elena smacks his lips gently for traffic.

"This is cool." Stefan nods

"Yeah, like, I'm not even an American citizen yet." Elena breathe, "But you see, I've been thinking about moving back to Mexico. If I become a citizen here, I can not buy property in Mexico."

"That sucks." Stefan sighs

"Fully." Elena says, hard to turn the corner.

Suddenly, a man pulls up screaming. Elena sighs lowering the window.

"I'm a fucking kid in my car! Stop driving like a crazy bitch!" The man screams

"Suck my cock fucking stupid. Go yell at that son of a bitch bitch ass in front of me, he's the one who wants to play games on the road. Swerving and shit." Elena shouts

"All right, have a nice day." The man sighs, rolling her window.

Stefan laughed out loud, just to shut Elena has it.

"I'm a bad influence, I can not hang around children of the people." Groans Elena

"That was fun." Stefan wheezes

"Not even". Elena rolls her eyes, laughing


End file.
